1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus, and, more particularly, to a color image processing apparatus for use in a printer of an electronic photography system or a thermal transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional copying machine of a full color electronic photography system and serving as a multicolor image forming apparatus.
A photosensitive drum 1 having, on the surface thereof, a photosensitive layer for the electronic photography is rotated in a direction designated by an arrow X. A primary charger 2 is disposed to the left of the photosensitive drum 1. Furthermore, a surface potential meter 3 for measuring the surface potential of the photosensitive drum 1 is positioned off to the lower left of the photosensitive drum 1. In addition, a developing device 50 on which a plurality of developing units 51M, 51C, S1Y and 51Bk, which respectively use a two-component developer prepared by mixing toner and a carrier, are loaded is disposed below the photosensitive drum 1, the developing device 50 being capable of moving laterally. A transfer device 5 is positioned off to the upper right to the photosensitive drum 1. Furthermore, a pre-electrostatic charge remover 6 is disposed substantially above the photosensitive drum 1, the pre-electrostatic charge remover 6 acting to reduce the adhesion force between the toner left on the surface of the photosensitive drum 1 and the photosensitive drum 1 after the transfer operation has been performed so that the surface of the photosensitive drum 1 is easily cleaned. In addition, a cleaning device 7 is positioned off to the upper left to the photosensitive drum 1.
Furthermore, an optical system 10 is disposed in the upper portion of the copying machine so that the image of an original document placed on a platen 28 is projected on to the photosensitive drum 1 by an exposing portion 9 disposed between the primary charger 2 and the surface potential meter 3. The optical system 10 comprises a first scanning mirror 11 and second and third scanning mirrors 12 and 13 moving in the same direction as the direction in which the first scanning mirror 11 moves, the second and third scanning mirrors 12 and 13 moving at half speed of that of the first scanning mirror 11. The optical system 10 further comprises an imaging lens 14, a CCD 15 integrally formed with the B, G and R filters, a laser scanner unit 16 and stationary mirrors 17 and 18.
An original document illumination light source 20 of the optical system 10 is arranged to move together with the first scanning mirror 11. Therefore, the reflected light image of the original document scanned by the first to the third scanning mirrors 11 to 13 passes through the lens 14 before the color of it is separated by the CCD 15 having a BGR four-color separating filter so that it is converted into an electric signal. Then, a signal denoting information about the original document thus obtained is subjected to an information process such as the A/D conversion before it is, as a video signal, supplied to a microprocessor unit (to be called an "MPU" hereinafter), which controls the overall function of the copying machine. The MPU causes a laser unit to oscillate a laser beam via a laser driver, the laser beam being then applied/not applied to the photosensitive drum 1. As a result, the copying sequence is started.
Furthermore, a fixing device 20 and a paper feeding device 30 are disposed in the right portion of the copying machine. In addition, a copying-paper conveyance systems 25 and 35 are respectively disposed between the transfer drum 5 and the fixing devices 20 and between the same and the paper feeding device 30.
As a result of the thus arranged structure, the photosensitive drum 1 is, for each color separated by the CCD 15, subjected to charging, exposing, developing, transferring and cleaning processes by the primary charger 2, the optical system 10, the developing device 50, the transfer device 5 and the cleaning device 7.
The developing device 50 comprises developing units 51M (a Magenta developing unit), 51C (a Cyan developing unit), 51Y (a Yellow developing unit) and 51Bk (a Black developing unit) so as to cause the developing units to make the latent image for each color, which has been separated, to be a visual image.
The transfer device 5 usually comprises a transfer drum 5b having a gripper 5a for gripping, on the outer surface thereof, a transfer agent, that is, transfer paper P. The transfer device 5 grips, by its gripper 5a, the front portion of the transfer paper P supplied from a transfer paper cassette 31 or 32 of the paper feeder 30 via a transfer paper conveyance system 35. Then, the transfer paper P is attracted to the transfer drum 5b by an action of an attraction charger 4 disposed in the transfer drum 5b. Then, the transfer device 5 rotates and conveys the transfer paper P so as to cause the visual image for each color on the photosensitive drum 1 to be transferred to the transfer paper P. In the transfer zone, a transfer charger 5c is disposed in the transfer drum 5.
The transfer paper P, to which the visual images for each color, that is, the toner images have been successively transferred, is separated from the gripper 5a before it is separated from the transfer drum 5b by a separating charger 8 and a separating claw 8'. Then, the transfer paper P is sent to the fixing deice 20 by the transfer paper conveyance system 25. The toner image on the transfer paper P is fixed by the fixing device 20 at that position before the transfer paper is discharged to a tray 23.
However, according to the above-described conventional example, the diameter of the transfer drum 5b cannot be enlarged since the size of the copying machine must be reduced. Furthermore, the transfer paper conveyance system 35 and the transfer paper conveyance system 25 positioned to act after the transfer and the separation process are not disposed sufficiently farther from each other in the direction of the rotation of the transfer drum 5b. That is, the position at which the transfer paper P is attracted and the position at which the same is separated are not positioned sufficiently farther from each other with respect to the position at which the image is transferred in the direction of rotation of the transfer drum 5b. Therefore, the following problems arose:
That is, as shown in FIG. 2A, in a case where the size of the transfer paper P is relatively large such as A3 sheet, the photosensitive drum 1 is vibrated when the transfer sheet forming the side surface of the transfer drum 5b is pressed by the transfer paper P. As a result, the latent image of the first color will deviate with respect to the latent images of other colors.
A second problem arises as shown in FIG. 2B in that the transfer image of the first color will deviate from the images of other colors since the transfer sheet and the transfer paper P is not closely contact with each other.
A third problems arises as shown in FIG. 2C in that, since the latent image of the final color which is being formed is vibrated or the transfer position deviates at the time of the separation of the transfer paper P from the transfer sheet 5b, the transfer image of the final color will also deviate from the latent image of other colors.
As a result of deterioration in the image quality due to the above-described transfer position, a first color image formation pattern 71 and an image formation pattern 72 for another color will slightly deviate in the screen angle as shown in FIG. 3. This leads to a fact that the position at which the two colors overlap and the position at which they do not overlap will generate for a long period, causing a problem in terms of color moire and that in terms of irregular color to take place.
A multicolor image forming apparatus is usually structured in such a manner that an image is formed for each color component and they are multiplied so that a multicolor image is formed.
However, a problem arises in that the accuracy of each of the mechanical elements will deteriorate due to a desire of cost reduction, causing the image quality to be deteriorated. The image deteriorations are classified into deteriorations for a long period and that for a short period.
The deteriorations for a long period described above are exemplified by irregular color and color tone change due to the resist timing or the like generated in the paper feeding at the time of multiplying the images for each of the color components. The deteriorations for a short period are exemplified by deteriorations taken place due to an irregular pitch or the like caused from the deterioration in the plane accuracy of the polygon mirror.
FIG. 4 is a structural view which schematically illustrates an image forming portion of a color laser printer of the type described above.
Referring to the drawing, a photosensitive body 101 is being rotated in a direction designated by an arrow 102.
In the color laser printer shown in FIG. 4, the photosensitive body 101 is equally charged by a charger 103. Then, an image exposure process is performed by an image scanning exposure method in which the image portion is exposed to light by a semiconductor laser which has been modulated in accordance with image data 112 for each color and emitted from a signal generating means 111 and the non-image portion is not exposed. As a result, a static latent image is formed.
A latent image for the first color is developed by a developing device 105 for the first color so that a toner image is formed on the photosensitive body 101. The thus formed image is transferred to transfer paper 107 to be previously supplied to a transfer drum 113. Then, the residual toner left on the photosensitive body 101 is cleaned by a cleaner 110.
The above-described operation is performed for each of the colors so that a multicolor image is formed on the transfer drum 113. Then, the static charge of the transfer paper 107 is separated by a separating charger 108 before the multicolor image is fixed by a fixing device 109. Then, the transfer paper 107 is discharged as designed.
In order to supply an image density signal to the thus constituted laser printer and to reproduce a half tone image in response to the image density signal, a method capable of modulating the laser beam emission period in response to the image density signal has been disclosed.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram which illustrates the structure of a circuit capable of realizing the above-described method.
Digital data 121 transmitted from a digital data output device 131 is converted into an analog image signal 122 by a D/A converter 132.
On the other hand, a pattern signal 126 (for example, a triangular wave) is generated by a pattern signal generator 135. The pattern signal 126 is arranged in such a manner that its synchronizing signal is a screen clock 125 obtained by dividing (count down to a half period here) a transfer image clock 123 for image data by a reference clock signal 124 generated by an oscillator 133, the dividing operation of the transfer image clock 123 being performed in a timing signal generating circuit 134.
The analog image signal 122 and the pattern signal 126 are subjected to a comparison by a comparator 136. Then, binary image data 127 is processed in such a manner that data "0" is processed if it has been determined that the analog image signal is larger than the pattern signal 126 and data "1" is processed if it has been determined that the same is smaller than the pattern signal 126.
According to the thus arranged image processing method, the digital image signal is converted into the analog signal before it is subjected to a comparison with a triangular wave of a predetermined period. As a result, substantially successive pulse width modulation is performed so that a high quality image output exhibiting an excellent gradation can be obtained.
Furthermore, the circuit in which the above-described pulse width modulation is performed is arranged to comprise a shift register 137 between the timing signal generating circuit 134 and the pattern signal generator 135 so that the phase of the pattern signal 126 is delayed for each of the scanning lines. As a result, an output of a halftone dot image having an image formation angle can be obtained.
FIGS. 6A and 6B illustrate the waveform of examples of delaying the pattern signal for each of the scanning lines performed by the delay circuit. FIGS. 7A and 7B are schematic views which illustrate the patterns of the output image of each color, the patterns being realized in response to the pattern signal.
In the above-described structure, the recording density was arranged to be 80 dpi (5 pixels correspond to 1 dot) in the main scanning direction and 400 dpi (1 pixel corresponds to 1 dot) in the sub-scanning direction. The quantity of the delay of the pattern signal was arranged to be 2/5 dot for the first color and 3/5 dot for the second color. In addition, the image formation angle was arranged to be 26.6.degree. and -26.6.degree., respectively.
As a result of the structure in which the different image formation angles are provided for every color, an output image without irregular color and color tone change can be obtained from a color laser printer using the printing technology even if the above-described deviations have taken place.
The reason why the irregular color and the color tone change can be prevented will be now be described.
When the pattern for each of the colors shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B is multiplied, the pixels overlapped and the pixels which are not overlapped periodically appear as shown in FIG. 8A if there is not deviation. Then, an assumption is made that the image for the first color is deviated to the right by a degree corresponding to one pixel when viewed in FIG. 8B from the position at which the same must be multiplied.
As a result of a comparison between FIGS. 8A and 8B, the patterns in which the overlapped pixels and non-overlapped pixels appear are the same although the positions of the appearance are deviated. Furthermore, it can be understood that the number of the non-overlap pixels, which must be overlapped and the number of the overlapped pixels, which must not be overlapped, due to the deviation are the same.
As a result, an image without the irregular color and color tone change can be formed.
In a color laser printer of the type described above and which uses a polygonal mirror as the scanner device thereof, the short period image deterioration can be generated due to the irregular pitch or the like as described above. Therefore, in a case where an octahedral polygonal mirror displaying insufficient accuracy is used, a problem arises, as shown in FIG. 9, in that undesirable diagonal lines are generated in the highlight portions and halftone portions since the writing position is periodically deviated in each of the main scanning direction and the sub-scanning direction for each of the scanning lines.
The reason for this lies in that, when the scanning beam is applied to the position deviated from the desired position, the positions of the dots, which are disposed at substantially the same intervals as those of the surrounding pixels, are deviated as shown in FIG. 11 since the scanning beams for forming the dots display the light quantity distributions as shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B. As a result, irregular interference takes place between dots as shown in FIG. 12. Therefore, the problem of this type becomes more critical in proportion to the improvement in the resolution.
Furthermore, when a slight deviation takes place such that the multiplying position shown in FIG. 13A is deviated by a degree corresponding to the half pixel as shown in FIG. 13B, the overlapping area becomes different depending upon the shape of the pixel which forms one pixel. Therefore, another problem arises in that the irregular color and color tone change take place in the highlight portions and halftone portions.
The above-described problems have commonly been taken place not only in the conventional printer arranged to act in accordance with the pulse modulation method but also in all of color laser printers which utilize the halftone dot printing technology including the printers arranged to employ the threshold matrix.
While, a color image forming apparatus has been disclosed which is capable of modulating the pulse width of each of color component signals by making a comparison with a pattern signal such as a triangular signal for each of the color component signals which constitute the color image signal.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-198266, an apparatus of the type described above employs a method of removing color moire (the deteriorations for a long period) by the pulse width modulation performed in such a manner that a reference signal of a different phase and an image signal are subjected to a comparison for each of colors.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-183670, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-183676 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-183680 have disclosed methods of removing the moire by varying the quantity of delaying the reference signal for each of the lines.
However, by the above-described methods, the deteriorations for a short period can not be removed, and what is worse, the deteriorations for a long period can not be entirely removed.
What is even worse, the problems of the types described above become critical in proportion to the deterioration in the rotational accuracy of the polygonal mirror and the degree of the deviation in the resistance. Therefore, the accuracy must be improved and a complicated control must be performed in order to prevent the image deterioration due to the above-described problems. As a result, the overall cost of the apparatus will rise excessively.
The above-described problems are not limited to the color laser beam printer and are common to all of the multicolor image forming apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a thermal transfer printer if it modulates and transmits a multicolor image input signal. Also a dichroic printer of a Black and red colors type or a multicolor printer exceeding two colors encounter the similar problems.
Although a plurality of methods have been disclosed so as to overcome the above-described problems, they encounter other problems in terms of novel image deterioration such as an irregular pitch. Therefore, a practical method has not been realized as yet.